-Until Next Time-
by FOXZILA44
Summary: Akami's friend brings in some cats. A lot of peculiar ones, that is. /This story got good ratings on my Quizilla account, so let's see how it does on here. R&R, fav, anything please. One-shot. T for language(I think). Not rewritten, all original. To see full image, containing both Deidara and Sasori colored, go to my dA(located on my account page).


"Akami! Looook!" I stifiled a sigh, looking up from the clay model I was working on. I saw my rather estatic looking blonde friend, Sunarai, run into my house, struggling with the box she was holding.

"It better not be dead birds like last time.." I mumbled, standing and walking over. She stopped abuptly, her hair falling into her face, while she all the while looked slightly crestfallen.

"They weren't dead until I got over here.." she muttered, then shook her head, her green eyes brightening up again, "Just look!" she ran to the table, putting the box down. My clay figure teetered, and I gasped, rushing over and steading it.

"Careful, Sunarai!" I hissed, fixing anything that was messed up.

"Sorry!" she squeaked, "But who cares right now, look!" I looked over, seeing a.. kitten shoved into my face. Well, maybe a kitten.. maybe more a cat..

He was a orange kitty though, with little black marks all over his body, especially on his face.

"Uh.. yeah, it's a cat," I muttered, and she shoved him into my arms, where I was forced to hold him.

"But they're cuuuute!" she squeed, and I blinked.

"_They?_" I echoed. Soon, there was, one, two, three.. about ten kitties on the table.

"Uhh..." I trailed off, also setting the orange tom in my arms on the table also.

"Let's name them!" Sunarai clapped her hands together.

"Sure.."

"Okay, the one I gave you.."

"Duck,"

"Duck! What kind of name is that!?"

I shrugged, "I think it's a good name,"

"Humph. I feel bad for your children.. if you are going to have any," she crossed her arms, looking back at him, "Raja!"

"Raja?"

"Yeah! Remember, that tiger from Aladian? The one Jasmine had?"

"Oooh yeah, okay, Raja it is then. What about that one?"

I pointed to the one next to Raja. It was a female, and she had a dark coat, looking almost indigo. She batted at a piece of paper on the table.

"Paper!" Sunarai cried.

"You don't name a cat 'Paper'," I frowned, "Let's name her Papier,"

"It's the same thing!" she wailed.

"But in French!"

"Gah, fine.."

We continued to name the cats. A black tom with reddish eyes, we named Charcole, a large bluish-grey tom, named Mer(Sea in French.. yes, I like French ), a silver-topish cat with a strange looking dash on his chest that looked like a triangle within a circle, whom was Magneta.

There was a brownish-tan cat with lines across his body looking somewhat like stitches, so we went with Franken for him. There was a red cat, and when I went to pet him, he seemed to have a lot of dirt or sand in his fur, so for kicks, we named him Akasuna(Red sand in Japanese).

The golden(yellow possibly?) cat, yeah, we named him Boulonner(Bolt in French), then there was a black cat with a orange face, so we went with Pumpkin for him.. Yeah, kinda awkotaco name for a tom, but last cat, one half of him was black, while the other was white. It was quite extrodinary, so we came up with the most unoriginal name: Oreo.

"Woot! Okay, now, how long will your parents be gone for?" Sunarai asked me.

"A few months," I replied bluntly.

"Cool! You can raise them here then! Anyways, I got to go, take good care of them! Bye!"

Before I had a chance to stop her, she ran out the door, slamming it behind her. I sighed, putting a hand on my head, before turning back to the nine cats on the table, all staring up at me with curious little eyes.

"Urrgh.. okay.. I need to get litterboxes, cat food, uh.. beds maybe.. um.." I turned around, thinking on how the hell I was supposed to raise all of these cats.

Suddenly, I heard screeching, and I turned around, seeing Magneta fighting with Pumpkin.

"Hey, you two, stop it!" I ordered. Magneta was battering the black and orange kitten's stomach, and his foot flew back, knocking into my clay statue. It fellt to the tiled floor, where it became all deformed, and even shattered a little.

"N-no!" I cried, and the cats instantly stopped fighting. I got on my knees, looking at the shattered and deformed art I had worked on for so long..

"Oh no... It's due in a few days.. I'll never get it done," I whispered, feeling a tear prick the corner of my eye and run down my cheek. "Goddamn.."

There was a soft 'thump', and a sweet little 'meow'. I looked over, seeing Boulonner looking up at me with big blue eyes. I just looked at him, then eventually smiled, stroking his head and chin while he purred, "I think I'm taking a liking to you.." I whispered, then turned back, cleaning the clay up and standing, setting it aside.

I then walked to a closet, and grabbed a cat-litterbox, then some cat litter. I still had it from when Chains died.. I put the liner, then poured the cat litter in. I herded the cats over, taking each one of them and having them scrape their paws against the litter, kinda potty-training them if you would.

I then found some wet cat food(from Chains also..) and poured it into a large dish, then filled a dish with some water. I'm pretty sure the cats were weaned, so eating wouldn't be a problem. I showed them the food dish, then got back to sculpting.

A little while later, I heard a meow, then Boulonner jumped onto the table. I just looked at him, and he meowed again. "If you need to go potty, it's over here," I murmured, picking him up and placing him in the catbox before returning to my table.

He meowed again, then jumped up onto my lap, curling up and purring. I sighed, continuing on. Soon, he had fallen asleep, and I was beginning to get a bit drowsy myself. I yawned, putting my head down on the table.

I woke up to the sound of purring, and something licking my nose. I opened my eyes partially, seeing Pumpkin was licking the tip of my nose. When my eyes opened fully, Pumpkin let out a little, extremely cute mew.

Boulonner and Mer were also rubbing against me, purring and mewling.

"Mm, okay, okay.." I yawned, sitting up and stretching my arms. Pumpkin was so damn cute that I just had to pet him and love him for a moment, then I did the same to Boulonner and Mer, who were pretty cute also.

I stood, stretching my back, and when I heard a satisfying crack, I rubbed it, "Last time I sleep here.." I mumbled.

I heard my phone ring, then just answered without looking who it was, "Hello?"

"Oh, Akami! You're awake!" Sunarai's voice spoke.

"Yeah, I'm up. What's up?" I mumbled somewhat groggily,

"How are the kitties doing?" she squeaked from the other line.

"Fine.. Look, I got to go, I have to get changed and take care of the cats and work on my sculpture,"

"I thought you were almost finished?"

"Magneta was being a bastard and fighting with Pumpkin, so his foot caught the sculpture and it fell and shattered," I sighed, "Sorry, have to go, ttyl, bye," I hung up, setting the phone down and walking to the food dish. It was completely empty, and all ten of the cats were sitting around it, staring up at me.

"Awh.." I grabbed the dish, refilled it, then returned and set it down. "Wait.. one, two, three..." I blinked. There was one missing.

I looked over, seeing Magneta scratching up and ruining one of my handmade pillows. "Hey!" I ran over, and he saw me and took off. I had a wild goose chase with him around the house, him jumping on and off tables,and he knocked over one of my glass minuatures I had worked so hard to sculpt.

I finally caught him, not without him landing a blow across my face with his claws, but once I held him by the scruff, he was mostly immobilized. "So you're the trouble maker.." I muttered, setting him down by the other cats, "Stay here and eat. Cause anymore trouble and I won't hesitate throwing you outside."

I stretched again, getting changed, brushing my teeth and hair, and yeah. But I dedicated the rest of my day to sculpting.

They day did go by, and believe it or not, Boulonner helped me, and even Akasuna did a little too. Boulonner would paw at a piece of the sculpture, and I would change it until he meowed his approval. It didn't look half bad. Akasuna would knead certain either pieces of clay, or parts of the sculpture until he was satisfied. That helped also.

I finally decided to retired. I headed up stairs, got changed into nightclothes, then lied in bed, but I couldn't sleep, so I decided to read a book. While I was reading, I heard a mew. I looked over, seeing Boulonner and Pumpkin by the doorway.

"Aww, come here kitties," I knew they weren't dogs, and they probably wouldn't respond, but surprisingly, Pumpkin bounded right over to my side of the bed. He tried to jump up, but wasn't able to. He looked at me, letting out a little mew. "Aww.." Normally I'm colder on the inside, but my heart melted at the sight of that. I bent over and picked him up, cradling him in my arms and petting him.

Boulonner jumped up with ease, meowing also, "Oh, look whose a big boy," I laughed, pulling Boulonner over also and petting him, then I continued with my book. The cats fell asleep by my side, and now tired myself, I put my book aside, shut of the lights and got comfy before I fell asleep.

I woke up, my bed moving slightly as if someone or something else was on it. I opened my eyes, looking over groggily. I saw all ten cats on the bed, a few playing while a few were sleeping. I looked at my chest, seeing little Magneta kitty was curled up on it, his head actually down my shirt.

"Ughh, Magneta," I groaned, shifting him. He brought his head out, yawning, then stretching. He meowed, leaping off me and went over to mess with Franken.

I sat up, stretching my arms and watched as Raja walked over to me. He looked me in the eyes, and we just stared at each other. "Okay.. what the hell am I doing.." I finally muttered to myself, and Raja meowed. I patted his head kinda awkwardly, before I stood up, walking to my closet and getting some clothes.

I slipped off my shirt, and a cat meowed. I looked over, and they were all staring at me, except for Papier, who was off in her own little world. Someone let out a meow again, and I smiled slightly, "It's okay, I'll feed you soon," I walked into the bathroom to get something, then walked back out, rubbing lotion on my chest and stomach.

"Damn.." I had injured myself awhile ago on my chest and stomach, and I had to treat the injuries.. didn't feel good. I shook my head, putting on the new shirt. I changed pants also, then brushed my teeth and hair, then stretched my arms.

I walked downstairs, a hord of kitties following me, brushing against my legs and almost making me trip. I gave them food and water, soon realizing there as no food left.

"I'll be back kitties!" I called, walking out the door. I got in and started my car, and I was able to hear a small mewing sound. I looked over, seeing the front door shut, but then I saw Pumpkin had followed me out. With a sigh, I opened the door and scooped him up, "Clingy kitty.." I grabbed a purse, putting him in while he meowed and purred happily.

We reached the store, and I got the necessities. Pumpkin had stayed in the bag until we reached the checkout counter. That's when his little head popped out. He mewed, and the woman next to me with a girl around the age of eleven or so, looked over. The girl squealed, slipping next to me.

"Can I pet your kitty?" she asked.

"Sure," she stroked Pumpkin's little head, and Pumpkin licked her hand.

"He sure is a cute one. Where did you get him?" the mother smiled.

"Actually, my friend gave him to me. He was in a box with nine others," I answered, looking over at her.

"Oh, I see! Are any up to be given away? Or for sale? We've been looking for cats, but we can't seem to find the right one," she said.

"Err.. I really haven't thought about that.. If you want, I can give you my address and you can stop by later on if you want," I scratched my neck. She nodded, and I quickly jotted down my address while the girl cradedled Pumpkin in her arms. I took him, and with a quick 'bye' I left.

When I got home, I was glad to see everything was intact, even my sculpture. Boulonner bounded over, meowing a greeting and rubbing against me, "Hello there," I smiled, stroking him and putting Pumpkin down. I returned to my sculpting, Akasuna and Boulonner helping me again.

I then looked over, seeing the paper bag that had been left in the front of my door that I had picked up. I took it, opening it up, seeing a note and ten little collars.

I looked at the note.

_Hi Akami! I got all the kitties cute collars with engraved tags and everything! Put them on the little angels! Can't wait to see them!_

_-Sunarai_

I scratched my head, then took out a white collar. Actually, they were all white. I found Akasuna's and Boulonner's collars, and put them on. The cats batted at the collars and scratched at them, and I put the rest on the others. I sat back down, but there was a knock at the door.

I answered, and it was the woman and girl from before, but they brought some other guy around my age. The woman smiled, "Hello, we've come to take a look at the kitties,"

I nodded, letting them in. The cats stared at them confusedly, then kinda crowded around me, seeming a bit afraid.

The three looked at them all, while I sat back down, watching.

"This one has some cool looking markings," I looked over, seeing the boy approach me, holding Franken.

"Oh, yes. We named him Franken, after Frakenstein, because of the stitch-looking stripes,"I commented, standing. Franken looked rather bored, then yawned, his tail swishing in the air.

"You like cats?" I suddenly asked. The guy, his name was Jeremy, I think, nodded.

"I do, actually. I love them, their little feline nature. And because you have all these, I take it you like cats?"

"Eh, they're alright," I shrugged, "I have grown rather fond of them all, actually.." he smiled, then continued to look and play with Franken.

After about an hour or so, the mother approached me, "So, would you be willing to give us one?" she asked.

"Well.."

"How about sell one or two? We would like Pumpkin and Franken, if that is fine," she smiled.

"Uh.." I looked over, seeing the little girl, named Kate, holding Pumpkin in her arms, and Jeremy was holding Franken. All the other cats looked at me, their expression were, I swear, sad and stubborn. Pumpkin looked tired, but he looked sad also, as if leaving would just break him. Franken looked regretful also.

"..actually, I'm sorry. I'm afraid they aren't," I answered with a sad smile, "I don't wish to part with them yet," The mother seemed to be slightly sad, but she nodded.

"It's alright, I understand," she answered. Kate seemed sad and Jeremy did a little also, but they put the cats down, and left.

I sat down on the ground, the cats coming over, meowing at me and purring. I smiled, scratching them all and petting them.

"We're one big family.. Just one big family.." I smiled softly.

A few months had gone bye, and I was somewhat dreading the day that my parents would come home. I had to do another sculpture, due in a few days, and it was large. On top of that, I would have to explain to my parents about the cats. I still had them all, and over these months, we all grew fond of each other.

I loved every single one of them. I didn't want to get rid of them. Call me a crazy cat lady, but really! They are well behaved, don't mess up furniture or anything really, and.. they are just simply the best cats anyone could have.

I had especially grown close to Boulonner and Akasuna. They were my favorites. They seemed to actually understand my art, and they would always watch movies with me, sleep with me, and all that. Pumpkin did also, but I just didn't have the same bond with him.

It was now a day before my parents returned, and my sculpture was do. I was nearly a wreck. My sculpture still had a lot of work to be done on, but I had to go to my job also. I was on the verge of crying. I actually did cry a little, but I would get this done. I would.

As I was on my way out to work, I stopped at the door as the cats padded towards me. I didn't want to leave them right now for some reason. I really didn't. I smiled weakly, bending down and giving petting each one. I kissed Boulonner and Akasuna on the noses, then stood, walking out.

I was done with my job, and when I walked into my house, I was not greeted with friendly meows. No friendly rubs against my legs. Nothing.

"Kitties?" I looked around, setting my stuff on the couch. I searched the whole house, but there was no sign of them, "Did they.. get outside..?" That's when it caught my eye. I slowly walked over to the table, seeing eight collars lying on the table, snapped. My eyes widened, and I backed up.

They.. they were gone. They left. Did someone take them? What happened? I ran upstairs and to my room. I flipped on the light, jumping as I saw something my desk.

My sculpture.. it was.. complete. It was beautiful. It was carved perfectly, just the way I had imagined it. "How..?" Slowly, I walked over, and I saw a folded piece of paper under it.

I took the paper, and opened it. My heard nearly skipped a beat when I saw Boulonner and Akasuna's tags taped to the paper, but there was a note written. I dragged my eyes over, reading it.

_Akami,_

_On everyone's behalf, I want to thank you. We were changed into cats and dragged into this world with nothing except each other and our wits._

_Your friend found us, and you took us in. You cared for us, and loved us, and when someone offered money for two of us, you declined. We seemed to be more important._

_I was only a mere cat while these events took place, but I want to say that over these past months, I have grown affections for you. Your personality, your likes, your.. just everything about you. I can especially say that we you, Danna and myself sculpted art, I loved doing that. Loved spending time with you._

_But I'm afraid we can no longer stay. Our time here is up. We have been restored to our human forms, and have gotten a transportation back home. Before I left though, I had to write this note._

_Danna and I finished your sculpture, so you don't have to worry about that. Anyways, I have to wrap this up, Leader is getting angry._

_I really wish we would have gotten to meet each other and talk face to face as people, but this note will have to do. I have a feeling we will cross paths again, and I hope so as well._

_Your temporary cat,_

_Deidara (aka, Boulonner)_

I realized most of this time I had been holding my breath. I released the breath, tears dripping down my face. I slowly turned my gaze to the statue, then clutched the note to my chest. I closed my eyes, letting the tears fall, before I looked out the window, into the sky and other worlds beyond.

Most people would think this note was a scam. But deep down, I knew it was real. I would meet them again somehow, somewhere.

I smiled meekly, opening my eyes, then whispered, "Until next time.. Deidara."

* * *

**A/N: Just for the record, this _is _only a one-shot. I didn't intend on creating a second chapter, but based on how ratings are, I might.**


End file.
